1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a light emitting diode (LED) assembly, and particularly to a lens of a light emitting diode assembly, which can improve the radiation pattern and illumination of the light emitted from an LED of the LED assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
With the continuing development of scientific technology, light emitting diodes have been widely used in the illumination field due to their high brightness, long life-span, and wide color gamut.
Generally, in use, a light emitting diode is assembled with a lens to form an LED assembly, wherein the lens covers the LED. The LED includes a base, an LED chip mounted on the base and an encapsulant encapsulating the LED chip therein. The lens has a smoothly dome-shaped outer surface as a light output surface. In operation of the light emitting diode assembly, lights emitted from the LED emit towards the light output surface, then refracted by the light output surface and finally spread out of the lens along different directions.
In the conventional light emitting diode assembly, the lights are directly refracted by the light output surface, whose smooth nature can not help the emitted lights to be concentrated to a smaller area to satisfy a high-brightness requirement, or can not help the emitted light to be dispersed to a larger area to satisfy a large-area illumination requirement.
What is needed, therefore, is a light emitting diode assembly, which can overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages.